1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric tool, and more particularly to a structure which allows free movement of a cable of an electric tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional electric tools, the cable is often led out from an opening formed in the distal end of the handle. Since electric tools have high outputs and high electric power consumption, the cables of electric tools are generally thick and heavy in order to bear the electric load. Cables of electric tools are therefore unlike ordinary thin electric wires or cables which are easily bendable. Cables of electric tools are difficult to wind around the electric tools when not in use, and they make the electric tools very bulky in appearance. As they project from the body of the electric tool, they are likely to be hit upon by workers passing by. Besides, they may be inadvertently dragged down and damaged when the electric tools are placed near the edge of tables.
Furthermore, since the cable bends at a fixed inclined angle from the handle, it is difficult to stand a gun-shaped electric tool on a table, unless it is battery operated or wireless. Gun-shaped electric tools can only be placed on their sides on the tables when not in use. It is therefore not convenient.